Conflate
by Imorb
Summary: To blend together; to confuse. In which John is a nerd that gets beat up a lot, and coolkid Dave somehow becomes his protector. And they fall in love, of course.
1. prologue

Conflate

By: Imorb

* * *

><p>Your dad always told you that if you were nice that others would be nice in return. You weren't really sure if he was lying or that the world had just changed that much since he was a teenager. You also aren't sure which you'd prefer.<p>

What teen society wanted and what adult society wanted seemed to always be conflicting. While you had grown up thinking that doing above average in school was a good thing, and that just because you were kind of scrawny people would accept you, and that someday those braces would pay off… no one else did.

For years you had been nearly friendless and the butt of everyone's jokes to boot. That was alright, you thought, you just smiled and read another book. You didn't go to anyone's birthday parties (you were sick of cake anyways) or any cool sleepovers (and you supposed anyone else would get sick of watching Con Air).

You never did anything to aggravate anyone on purpose, but it seemed like since the first day of high school a target was put on your back. The taunts started to get worse, things like "nerd" and "faggot", but also pushes that turned into shoves. Shoves that were really close to the stairs. Maybe sometimes those shoves turned into kicks and punches. Maybe sometimes they wouldn't let you go until you blacked out.

Why did people hate you? What had you done? Something must be wrong with you, so horribly wrong. You're certain that you must be the most disgusting human being alive right now, you even hope that you are, because it gives you hope that people really are good.

Your name is John Egbert and something is truly wrong with you. Something is wrong and you feel your eye swelling up.

* * *

><p>AN: Let it be noted I'm bot truly off hiatus. :l I am only writing this cause my friend asked me to and... I'm starting to work on writing projects again, but they're small and stylized differently. Basically I'm saying don't get your hopes up about updating much. I am really sorry about this. I am a jerk and if all of you wish to unwatch all my stories, I'm totally cool with that.<p> 


	2. chapter 1

Conflate

By: Imorb

* * *

><p>Your head begins to spin about like a merry-go-round out of control as you stand. You feel like you might litter the floor with OJ and cold pizza that you had this morning if you move a bit too quickly. You clutch at your head as you try to figure out where they've dumped you this time.<p>

Peering around, you see pictures of various school sport teams of old beside a glass trophy case. Of course, they dropped you off at the nearly unused hallway behind the gym! This really sucks because- if that clock is right you're about twenty minutes late for class! Not to mention that both the class and the nurse are on the other side of the building! In your current condition you aren't sure you'll make it there before the next bell rings. Your thoughts seemed to echo outward as the ten minute gym bell wrung.

You don't question why no one cared to look for you. You don't ponder what will happen when you go home. You already (think that you) know.

Pulling yourself along the wall, you pray you don't have a concussion. It really sucked the last time you had one, haha! Those stairs really can be dangerous! You just keep managing to meet up with them…

It just keeps happening.

You choke a bit, liquid swelling behind screwed up glasses. You chuckle under your breath a bit because really, what is there to cry about? Everything is normal! You're just really stupid sometimes, regardless of what your teachers day. What would dad say to any of-

You cling to yourself, swallowing harshly. The contact on your sides really hurts, but you ignore that. As you round the corners you see a lone boy walking in the same direction as you're headed. But no- this isn't just any boy, this is the school coolkid, Dave Strider.

Looking at the time, you make a desperate move to catch up with him. He's never laid a hand on your head, but that might just be because you were that bellow him. You're certain he doesn't know your name because… well to be honest you don't know anything about him other than his name and he's really popular! He's also extremely mysterious… how he gets away with wearing sun glasses in school all the time is a beyond you.

Before you get too near him you slow down, half because you don't want him to notice you and half because you think you really will get sick. (If you got sick you're pretty sure he'd notice you too…) The bell is going to ring any moment now, and you're counting on that with all the people he won't think much of some derp walking by him, and two, that no one will think to start anything around chill Dave Strider. Or, he could totally pulverize you, but its worth a shot!

On cue, the bell rings and the halls quickly fill with chattering ruckus of teenagers. The blond doesn't seem to notice anything (you aren't sure with those glasses), well… not until you kinda stumble over your feet as you both turn. You feel his questioning eyes and imagine that one one of his brows are slightly raised.

You laugh nervously, before looking down, lowering yourself respectfully (like a god damn dog). Your face becomes stern, and you refuse to look at his face. "Can I walk next to you for a minute? They might not hit me again with you here."

His thin lips are in a line, expressionless. He breaths in deeply, his eyes suspectingly trained on your swollen face. You start to shake a bit; you aren't comfortable around this guarded face.

"And, if you're going to beat me up could you make it fast? My eye kind of hurts and i'd like to get to the nurse before it swells up anymore." you sputter out, sounding a lot lamer than you imagined, and uncharacteristically rude.

Something on the pale, angular face twitched before it turned forward. "Sure thing kid. You look like you were just mauled by a pack of gorillas."

His words were calm, low, with slightest slur of the vowels. He acted like this was natural, a coolkid and a dweeb talking; you can feels the eyes on you two already. "Well, I kinda was…" you attempt at keeping the mood light, though really, it just comes out nervous and jittery.

A disgusted smirk crossed Dave's face for half a second, quickly going back to its usual blankness. "Here's our stop," he said opening the nurses door and shuffling you in. "Mrs. G, better patch this kid up all nice, kay?"

The women looked horrified at your face, asking what happened.

"Attacked by a fierce pack of apes, you see! This guy's trying to be the next Steve Irwin, I'm tellin' ya. Still needs a bit of practice though, those fricken primates can be something awful when they're in groups, Mrs. G."

A hand is suddenly in your hair, ruffling it softly. "Gotta get to class," he states, blowing a quick kiss to the nurse and trekking out so quickly you wonder if he was ever there at all. You stand in the doorway not sure if its safe to have feelings about what just occurred. It surely won't happen again.


	3. Chapter 2

Conflate

By: Imorb

* * *

><p>It's the next day and your eye is slightly less swollen, though still disgustingly splotchy red-purple. Besides the few comments about your eye, you've had a fairly calm day. At least it makes you look like you have a bit of mangrit, hehe! Actually, it probably just looks like you got beat up pretty bad. Oh well!<p>

You are currently working on an English essay while eating a PB&J. About two months ago you learned that the guy that usually hassles you at lunch is really allergic to peanuts, so that's all you've been really eating! You're kind of sick of them, but you guess its better than starving. You ponder whether there's some kind of peanut cologne, but you quickly drop the idea. That's just silly, and not to mention mean!

Munching away, you lift your head to spot Miss Rose Lalonde all the way on the other end of the table. She appears to be knitting something vigorously, her brows frowned and lips curled around some sarcastic comment or another. You wonder if whatever she's knitting is for the school fair/fund raiser that's coming up. You'd really like to go, but the less time you're on school grounds the better for all parties involved.

Lavender-grey eyes meet yours, and Rose waves quickly at you before returning to her work. You blush, she's one of the only people who'd polite to you, so you hope she doesn't think you were creeping on her! Though, to be honest, she kind of scares you. You wonder if she still aspires to be the next J.K. Rowling. Rose really liked wizard fiction in elementary school, and with how elaborately she talks you think she'd be a really great writer.

You see movement out of the corner of your eye and hope the "ape's" non-peanut-allergic friends haven't come to bug you. You were so close to finishing up your essay!

Your whole body shakes when it is not them, but_ Dave_. The blond slips on the other side of the table, exactly across from you. Like, dead center… and cool as a cumber as ever.

"Hey man, this seat taken?" he asks. You can not manage to form any words. Dave Strider has just sat across from you… and you're _you_. He seems mildly irked and amused at the same time at your reaction.

"It's not fair you get to reserve half a fucking table, bro. What are you going to do with all this space anyways? Throw a party?" You stare at him wide eyed, hoping he gets what you're trying to convey. You certainly don't!

Dave sighs, his twitchy half second smirk resting on his lips. He pulls out a bottle of apple juice and sniffs at it suspiciously. "Never know when someone might want to mess with a man's AJ. Sacred as it is…"

"Are you… speaking from experience?" You can't help it, you laugh. You have the most awful laugh. You always wind up snorting- just like now! Auh, how embarrassing! Your face flushes bright and you cover your mouth with your hands.

"You could say that. Bro can be kind of a sick fuck like… 93% of the time. But hey, that's what brother's are like, ya'know?"

"Not really! I mean, I wouldn't know, but I guess-"

He cuts you off quickly, "Name?"

You naw on your lip nervously as he (assumingly) stares at you.

The blond leans over the table, so nonchalant. Like this is normal, a dweeb like you and a coolkid like him talking. Like people aren't staring. Automatically you lower your head, but Dave won't have any of this. He makes sure you're eye level, and repeats himself, slow and clearly. "What's your name?"

"J-johnn! John Eg-egbert," you stutter dumbly.

"Hi." he smiles, the smallest upturn of his lips. "I'm Dave."

"I know who you are." you choke out, really not use to this close proximity of anyone in a non-negative way.

He rests his face in his hands, so… content. Almost sleepy looking. "Highly doubt that, haven't even said hello."

"Auh, hi Dave." you think your voice might have cracked, but you try to smile back at him.

"That's better," he mutters, pulling away from you. You don't look up for the rest of lunch, but Dave doesn't seem to mind. He's satisfied in humming a tune under his breath, tapping imaginary keys, and clicking his tongue to his own little rhythm. You wonder if anyone else sees what he's doing, if he lets others see this. That would definitely be asking a bit much on your part, haha!

* * *

><p>An: omg why is this getting all these favs and alerts! D8 you guys are CRAZY!


	4. Chapter 3

Conflate

By: Imorb

AN: Sorry guys! This was suppose to update Friday but I was so sick. ;A; Which is why this chapter will suck. khdklehde

* * *

><p>Dave sits with you again, but only for a few minutes this time. He asks for you to write down your schedule for him, and leaves, saying he has to finish a test. You do what he says without much thought, but afterwards you can't help but feel this might have all been a ruse. Why would Strider just so casually sit with you? He hadn't even demand you to do his homework! Did he want your schedule for some kind of fiendish plan?<p>

You're on your guard for the next two periods, until you come out of history and almost walk straight into a certain boy who'd been hiding by the edge of the door. At first you try to move out of the way so he can get in, but he just stands there waiting for you to go, and when you do he is beside you.

It's a bit odd really, having the coolkid following you silently. It kinda of feels like he's an under cover agent and you're being taken to a top secret base, he even has the glasses, hehe! But his motivations, or lack of, for doing this scares you a bit. There has to be a catch somewhere in this, right?

He drops you off at English, giving you a small salute. You stick your tongue out at him, because really this is ridiculous, all of it. He watches you for a moment, his mouth slightly agape, before he gives you another soft smile. Your forget why you found this weird for a while, because you like when you make people happy, even though that isn't often.

The next couple of days are like this. He sits with you at lunch, but he never forces conversation on you. You're almost always the first to speak, but once you do there is no stopping him. Dave's sentences were always long winded and full of some of the most colorful imagery you'd ever heard. Nearly every class you had he'd walk with you. Though he didn't say anything, the blond would look almost… guilty when he couldn't.

The whole week goes by, and you haven't been beat up again. You're bruises still look pretty bad, but they certainly feel a lot better! There's a small skip in your step and your smile feels a bit lighter.

You weren't thinking when you went to the bathroom. That's always your problem though, you never think! Stupid, stupid, you. The second you walk in there you regret it. You move to run, but it's already too late. You know he saw you, and there's no real reason for delaying the inevitable- you still amble about the hall.

Eventually, he gets you of course. You're pushed against the lockers, and the big oaf looks more disgusted than usual. More angry. More everything that is scary and horrible really.

He's tall and muscular, and you think is name is Benjamin, not that he's ever introduced himself. He plays football, and really sucks at math… and bugging you is his favorite hobby outside of sucking face. It's rather sad how stereotypical this Ben is.

Just when you're sure he's going to make your other eye match your right, you feel yourself being pushed to the side. Someone is in front of you, spreading their arms like a protective shield. You gulp because, that really can't be…

Dave?

"Hey, back off," he says sternly. You don't get why he's here, you don't get _how_… but you don't think you've ever felt so relived before. You're shaking like a leaf. If the fear wasn't doing it before, the sheer emotion now is.

Benjamin stares for a moment in shock. Dave Strider had just told him to stop. Still, it was only a moment of hesitation before he moved to punch the blond. "Stay out of my way!"

You hear a crack, and your protector is thrown back slightly. Ben suddenly looks freaked out, and steps back. Dave is quick to follow, his fists raised at the ready.

"Wait, Dave-"

Ben throws another hurried punch, but this time Dave catches it with his fist. The attacker sputters in confusion before his wrists are twisted behind his back and his neck makes a loud cracking noise.

"I said, 'back off'," the blond whispers firmly. He lets go, and Ben falls to the ground. He turns, pulling his tattered shades off. Your eyes lock, and for the first time you are caught in the Strider's red eyed gaze.


	5. Chapter 4

Conflate

By: Imorb

* * *

><p>It goes from intense to awkward after what seems a split second. Dave turns his eyes down at his victim (is that the right word in this situation) who was making a loud groaning noise. The blond narrows his eyes almost completely, his lips twitching slightly in what looked like disgust.<p>

Everyone said that Dave's brother trained him in the art of fighting, but you hadn't ever actually seen it before. It was pretty scary to witness. He's whispering to Ben, and you aren't sure what he's saying, but he doesn't make a peep afterwards.

"Come on John, let's get out of here."

You're being tugged down the hall feeling like you were running away from a murder scene and your guide refuses to look up from the ground.

"Holy shit, Dave," you breath, "you're going to get suspended or-"

He promptly cuts you off as you wind a corner, "We're goin' to the nurse, ok?"

You're both silent again. You get a nasty look from the hall monitor, but other than that nothing happens. You hope the two of you don't get reported, that would suck.

Mrs. G, as Dave calls her (which is odd because you're sure her last name is Evans), looks up from her desk with a mix of horror and and annoyance.

"David you know your prescription is expensive! Your brother's going to flip when you get home." she tutted, looking into his scarlet eyes.

The blond grimaced as he was instructed to not blink. "Can I just get my spare and make like roadrunner?"

Prescription? You guess you knew how Dave got away with the sunglasses now. It made sense with his unusual eyes. It's a shame you think, they look really cool. Or was exotic a better word? Exquisite?

The woman made a move behind her desk and brought out a pair of very pointy looking shades and hands them over to the other boy. He slides the glasses over his eyes, relaxing as they start to adjust.

"We're chilling here until the bell," Dave informs the nurse. She's definitely annoyed, but doesn't do anything when he says he's going to go tell your teacher where you are. Instead she busies herself with checking to see how your eye has been fairing. You're fine you assure, better than usual. The sympathetic look she gives you makes you want to throw up.

When Dave comes back, he's holding your binder and some extra papers that is assumable homework.

"Teach says their real sorry to hear about your incident, 'whatever it was'," the blond drawls out boredly.

"What now?" you ask anxiously, your eyes darting between the clock and the phone. Is Dave really not going to get yelled at? (You suppose it's not that weird- no one got yelled at for beating on you.)

"The back room," he says as he rifles through the fridge and pulls out a few drinks. (It's Apple and Eve- apple juice, his favorite brand.) With that, the two of you deposit yourself onto one of the beds in the adjoined room.

He's so casual you'd question if something was wrong. How can he do that? How can he just offer you juice and granola like nothing happened? How can this guy possibly be ok with you when you must be filthy?

"Ya'know that kid who voiced Bambi? I heard this thing the other day- no idea if it's true, but that part were Bambi's calling for him Mama? Yeah, they told the kid they couldn't find his mom and recorded him freaking out. Kind of sick isn't it? I'm not a big kids person but geesh."

He's so relaxed, leaning against the white washed walls and posters telling you to wash your hands. He'll talk to you about anything just to hear something. Just give him a little push and the rest is all him.

"You're crazy," you breath out finally, "like I think you're honestly mad."

He stiffens, his jaw going tense. It's painfully silent for what feels like a bit longer than forever.

"Is that ok?" he questions evenly.

You bite your lip, "Yeah, I think it really is."

You're suddenly laughing, but there's nothing funny, not really. He assures you it's not a joke. Not with his words, just by leaning against you, not the wall, your feet kicking together like kindergartners.

* * *

><p>AN: No I'm not happy with this. I'm totally out of it, but I rewrote this three times already. :


End file.
